


What Dreams May Come

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Future Fic with Jack as Homeworld Security and Daniel relocated to Washington as his adviser. Then there's this Helmet.





	What Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Crossover with Smallville.

Jack knocked impatiently on the apartment door. Daniel hadn’t shown up for work, which was very unlike the man. Considering their close relationship the General decided he should be the one to go and check on the missing archaeologist.

When the door went unanswered, Jack pulled out his key ring and opened it. He pushed the heavy steel security door open and looked into the cluttered space. Daniel just seemed to collect things even now that he wasn’t in the field officially. 

Entering the apartment, Jack looked around the living room. It was empty as was the kitchen. Walking into the bedroom he found a shocking situation.

Daniel was lying face down across a Persian rug. Next to him, held in his outstretched hand, was a golden winged helmet.

“Damn it, Daniel! What the hell are you playing with here?” the older man cursed. He pulled the helmet from his friend’s lax hand and pitched it across the room. “I told you not to mess with this thing.”

Feeling for a pulse, he was gratified to feel it strong and regular. There were no marks visible on either Daniel’s face or arms. It seemed as if the younger man had just fallen asleep while looking at the helmet. Jack rolled his friend over and slapped him lightly on the face. “Daniel! Daniel! Come on, wakey, wakey.”

Daniel moaned softly, blinked his eyes and looked up blurrily at the general. “Jack?”

“Daniel.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“I live here.”

“Yes, that’s true.” Jack sat back on his heels and sighed. “But, do you usually sleep on the floor?”

“I’m fine.” Daniel replied as Jack reached down and pulled him up to a sitting position.

“Yeah, and I’ve heard that before.” Daniel reached for the helmet but Jack scooped it up away from his grasp. “Where did this come from?”

“It was on my desk.” The younger man replied. “It just appeared again.”

“It just showed up…alakazam sis boom bah?” Jack looked at him in disbelief. “Then what?”

“Well,” Daniel looked at him sheepishly. “I put it on.”

Jack immediately got to his feet and stared down at his old friend. “You did what?” He asked in amazement.

Daniel stood up and reached for the Helmet. Jack kept it out of his reach by pulling his arm away. “I put it on. I mean it obviously wanted me to. It keeps coming back to me.”

“Jesus H. Christ, Daniel. Are you insane?” Jack stared at him a moment then turned around. “I’m going to get you a twenty four hour keeper.” He declared then looked at the object in his hand. “What happened?”

“Nothing. Nothing happened okay. I must have fallen asleep.” The younger man rubbed the back of his neck and looked longingly at the golden artifact. “But I had the most amazing dream.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Jack I dreamt I was flying. It was wonderful. I was soaring up in the sky, like that time you took me up in a jet fighter, except there was nothing around me. I was flying like Icarus.”

Jack frowned at him. “That didn’t end well if I remember.”

Daniel smiled at him. “Careful, your education is showing.”

“Everyone who wants to fly knows about Icarus. His wax wings melted as he flew too close to the sun.”

“Mine weren’t wax. They were some kind of metal that sprouted from a harness.”

“Oh really.” Jack looked at him through narrowed eyes. “Metal? Was it trinium?”

“No, I don’t know what it was but it was fantastic.” He smiled happily at the memory. “I hope I dream that again.”

They were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. The younger man only shrugged. “I’m not expecting anyone.” He turned and went out of the bedroom and into the living area to the door. Opening it he looked at his visitors in surprise.

Two young men were standing in the hallway. A tall dark haired man and a blond man nodded and smiled at Daniel. “Hello Dr. Jackson, do you remember us?”

Their host backed up and nodded them to enter. “Yes, Clark Kent and Oliver Queen. Can I help you?”

The men entered the apartment. Oliver was holding a manila envelope and an apparently empty gym bag. Kent reached to shake Jack’s hand. “General O’Neill, nice to see you again.”

“You too. What brings you to Washington DC? Are you here to take me up on my job offer?”

Clark smiled. “No Sir. We’re here because of an interesting photograph that the staff photographer Jimmy Olsen took of an unidentified Object over New York City.” Queen handed the envelope to Kent. He pulled several glossy eight by ten photos out and gave them to O’Neill. 

Jack accepted them and looked at them curiously then his expression changed to one of surprise. He turned to his friend. “Daniel, when you had your dream where were you?”

“I really don’t know.” He replied. “I just remember the sensation of flying. There were some lights below me, but I didn’t recognize them.”

Jack handed him the pictures. “Well, I’d say you made it quite a distance.”

Daniel took the photos and looked at them is horror. They were taken from a distance but obviously with a telephoto lens. They showed a male figure equipped with a winged helmet and bearing wings flying gracefully high in the sky. Some of them showed a background of city lights.

Clark smiled at his expression. “These were taken above Manhatten. We know the silhouette but we were very surprised to see it. We contacted the Justice Society Museum and found that the helmet and its accompanying pieces were missing again. Not surprisingly the female helmet was gone also.”

“Why is that?” Jack asked, watching Daniel carefully as if he expected the younger man to sprout wings in front of them.

“With Hawkman you invariably find Shiera.” Queen spoke for the first time. That’s part of their curse.”

“I remember, from the first dream.” Daniel spoke looking at Jack. “They were cursed by a priest. They would find each other over and over, fall in love, then die only to be reborn again. It was an unceasing circle.”

Clark nodded. “Our Shiera died years ago when the Justice Society was destroyed. Carter survived with a few others but their lives and reputations had been tarnished beyond retrieval. When he died, Carter knew that he would be reborn and reunited with his lover.”

“So why is Daniel being harassed by the helmet?” Jack asked grimly. “He’s almost fifty. Surely he’s done enough for the human race.”

“Really? What has he done? Why haven’t I heard of him…or you General? No offense but if you two have done something heroic I would have known about it.” Kent asked them bluntly. “I am a reporter you know. I usually find out things that are important to the human race.”

“You of all people know a lot of things happen that don’t make the headlines. Both of you are a lot more savvy than you’re letting on.” Jack retorted grimly. “What we do is highly classified. In a few years it may be released for public knowledge. Just take my word for it, when that happens Daniel Jackson will be a household name.”

“Jack.” Daniel protested.

“Okay, okay.” Queen interrupted. “You are heroes, we may be someone important, but that doesn’t answer the question why the Helmet keeps appearing in Dr. Jackson’s apartment. The only thing I can guess is maybe there is a connection. He looks a hell of a lot like Carter, he’s an archaeologist, and he obviously has special gifts of some kind.” He stopped and looked at his friend. “We’re here to get the Helmet back. But only if you want to give it back”

Kent nodded. “You know where we are and how to reach us. Doctor, if you want to claim the helmet just contact me at the Daily Planet in Metropolis or Oliver Queen in Star City. Clark smiled at his friend. “He’s easy to find.”

O’Neill handed the Helmet to Kent. Daniel produced the harness with its medallion and the large heavy mace but handed them over to Queen reluctantly. Jack looked at him and shook his head. “Daniel.”

“I know, I know. It’s just such a temptation.” He smiled sadly at the two younger men. “You understand.”

Clark smiled back. “I do indeed. You know how to reach me.”

“Thanks, but no.” he shook his head. “ Jack is right. I’m too old to start a new career as a superhero. I’m old enough to be your father.”

“Thanks again for your assistance.” Clark and Oliver left the apartment through the front door. Then Queen turned and smiled. “See you around, Dr. Jackson.”

Jack followed and shut the door behind them. “I don’t think so.”

"Jack."

"Seriously Daniel." he shook his head and smiled at his friend. C'mon, let's grab some breakfast then head to the office. We have the world to protect. No time for wings."

"It's hard Jack." Daniel shook his head.

"I know, Daniel I know." He watched as Daniel went back into the bedroom to shower and change. Then he said quietly to himself. "I wonder where that other helmet went."


End file.
